Voids
by Green Bird
Summary: A quarrel between brothers in the pod after Knives blew away S.E.E.D.s. Evil sibling syndrom... violence and shounen-ai-ish themes. Small though. Teeny.


Title: Voids  
  
Author: GreenBird  
  
Show: Trigun  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own this, if I did I'd be rich and have my own domain to plant this on fools!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Violence, evil-sibling syndrome, er. not shounen-ai but they do kiss. In the pod after Knives caused S.E.E.D. to blow and knocked Vash out after his little flippancy. He woke up I guess.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a humming, cold machinery humming. It would have been annoying if he hadn't of heard it in the background of his entire life. Two years of raucous humming. That and a soft laughter. He hated that laughter. It seemed so constant, never tiring, as if something was always amusing it. Stop laughing.  
  
"Say, you better wake up Vash, we're almost there!"  
  
And he could see the figure laughing at the portal window from where he sat. It was staring at him, wonderful eyes light-hearted. His head hurt. How did he end up on the floor? Where was he? Where was. . .  
  
"Rem!" He shouted the word as if it were salvation as he threw himself upward. "Rem, where's Rem?"  
  
The figure at the window tipped his head, the odd, close-cut hair making him look ruffled. "Rem's dead." He smiled, as if were nothing at all.  
  
"Dead. . ." Ah yes, he knew what that meant, although he had never seen it. How was she dead, she just couldn't be.  
  
Flashes of light came back, the ship changing course. . . nose-diving to the planet, shouting. . . surprise. Rem shoving them into the pod and not getting in herself. Rem running back and changing course enough to save the fleet just before the control ship. . .  
  
Rem was dead. Knives was laughing.  
  
"You forget so easily Vash! I told you only a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Why?" His mouth was dry, he hurt all over. "Why would you?"  
  
"To save us!" What a horrible smile, what a wonderfully innocent smile. "They were so inferior. They were quite obsolete."  
  
Vash approached the portal and looked out. The planet was bright and yellow before them. A mass of sand. Their new home. Around them he could see the other ships, each carrying a store of people. As he watched, one burst, the friction of the atmosphere combusting it.  
  
"Yes burn my sweets. Taste the nothingness vermin, burn in your fates, the ones you crafted with your very hands."  
  
Vash threw his hands over his ears. "Shut up!" He shouted.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Knives gazed at him, leaning against the thick glass.  
  
Vash was getting hysterical. "Slaughter! You're a villain, you're evil!" He shrunk away, shaking. Then, turned and tried to get as far as he could.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Knives reached out and caught his sibling round the ear and pulled him back to meet the wall next to the window.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Awww, what did you say?" The hand constricted around his ear, causing him to emit a piercing scream.  
  
"Knives! Please!" It ground its way further into his skull. Vash squealed in agony, trying to pry his brother off of him. The fiercer twin pressed them both to the pod's cold floor.  
  
"You think you can just say that? Do you have any idea what I tried to accomplish?"  
  
"Murder." Vash was neatly pinned under him and was in a state of panic, feeling as if his ear was being torn away from his head. "Murder! MURDER! MURDER!" He screamed his loudest before Knives slammed his head against the floor again.  
  
"It was not! Was not! Was not!" Small teeth showed in a snarl and those large eyes were livid and dancing. "Didn't you read their histories? They destroyed their world! Slaughtered each other for their made-up ideals! You know what they would have done? They'd of found another and done it all over again. It's like spreading a parasite!" At this his voice calmed, but he didn't lessen his grip. "Don't you see Vash? We are perfect. We can make a perfect world. When we land we'll kill all the humans that survive this, clean out every last toxic bit of them. We'll make an Eden with our brothers and sisters in the ships. It will be Paradise."  
  
Vash was crying, not from the pain, but the fear and grief. "No. You're wrong Knives. The Devil cannot live in Heaven."  
  
Wide red eyes lit at the words. Both of his hands clamped upon Vash's ear and crushed it, perfect glass-like nails cutting deep into his pallid skin. His voice was a roar. "DEVIL AM I?! Then to Hell I'll take you with me!" And he pulled his fisted hand back, watching vermilion blood seep through his fingers he gave a sharp laugh, its unearthly echo sounded chaotic in the small space.  
  
Vash shuttered and wailed under his brother's cruel grip. The pain seared through him, flashing at his eyes. Desperately he fought back, heel of his foot coming up to hit Knives in the square of his shoulders. His attacker grunted but held fast. Twice more he hit him, intent on thrashing until he let him go. "Knives Knives Knives Knives!" Blood was flowing down the side of his face and flooding his mouth, the taste harsh and bitter at his lips.  
  
In an exasperated gasp the lighter-haired twin released him. Standing slowly, gazing down at the writhing boy at his feet, the manic-like glint in his eyes faded, gray irises clouding. Vash clutched his torn ear, watching his brother irkingly lick his blood from his fingers. Curling himself up into a ball he sobbed. Hot tears flowed from him, dripping onto the floor. From above he heard Knives' voice; cold.  
  
"Stop that. Stop crying. Human's cry."  
  
Vash's shoulders shook, but he didn't ebb the flow. /Rem, oh Rem. . . what went wrong? Why is he like this? Why couldn't we be like you?/ He gasped and began to choke on the tears.  
  
"Vash, stop it." The voice was softer now, concerned. "Vash. . . please stop it!"  
  
He was pulled up so that he was sitting. Stained hands cupped his face, holding him steady.  
  
"Look at me Vash!"  
  
"No. You're na-not mine. Not m-my brother."  
  
"Vash!"  
  
It was so dark and his eyes were blurry. From the glow of the oncoming planet he saw his sibling again, the one he had played with, the one that had grown with him; the one he had loved. His eyes were scared and shining. like his own. He could feel the other boy's hands tremble on his face.  
  
"Oh. . . Kn-Knives!" He cried out pulling him close.  
  
"Shh." He felt his brother's lips on his face, kissing away the tears, the blood he had caused. Fix me. Make it better. You always made it better. He clutched to him, pulling at that clean white and red suit he'd always worn at the station. "I'll take care of you. I'll make sure that we'll be okay. Let me make Heaven for you, you'll never need again." More kisses, on his brow and cheeks, one on the side of his mouth, collecting the crimson that had drifted there. "Just be with me."  
  
"Okay." He whispered, feeling one hand press down on his torn ear. /Keep me safe. Don't leave me alone./ He was terrified, absolutely frozen in his horror. The ship was gone. They were going to crash on a desert planet. The crew was dead. Rem was dead. Knives had killed them. Knives was holding him. Why then, if he had taken all that Vash had ever cared for. . . why did he still love him? Why did he clutch to this devil of a thing, this murderer, and surrender his life to him?  
  
/Because he's my brother, my twin. His head hurt, here came the darkness again. Rem said to take care of him./  
  
* * *  
  
A good century ago it had all come to pass. And now. . . after the accident of July, Knives was back. Knives had come for him. /Suffer./ That's all he had requested of Vash. /Suffer./  
  
"Yes Rem." He muttered to the wind, running gloved fingers over the smooth bright barrel of his pistol. The gun his brother had given him to destroy all humanity. Ironic.  
  
"I will take care of him."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
